My High School Fairy Tail
by Agirl1107
Summary: Seven girls, seven stories, seven princes, and more than seven chapters. (Yay fixed the summary) :P
1. Chapter 1

**POV Lucy's:**

I always get up at exactly 6:00am every day. I never wake up before or after. Why would I not? I always stick to the schedule, if I didn't I would break my perfect little world and I cannot have that. I always lay out my perfect uniform. My uniform is always ironed and folded in a neat and perfect way. I mustn't forget these things at all or else I'd be late. I can only think of the horrible things that would happen if I'm late. Today though my schedule will be a bit off. This is because I have to show the new student around the school, but of course why not me I am the perfect student.

I wake up to my alarm beeping it's monotone tune. I pull off my covers and hop off my bed. I walk immediately to my shower. I walk setting my timed fan to fifteen minutes. I then walk to the shower and turn on the hot water and then the cold water, it is faster this way. I hop in the shower letting the water wake me up. I feel the sleep fading away. After the fan goes off I hop out and dry myself off. I then grab my uniform and put it on.

I run down to the kitchen. I then open the freezer and grab two frozen waffles and pop them into the toaster. I then run back up the stairs and blow-dry my hair. The air was warm against my scalp. I feel a bit relaxed as I dry my hair. I put my hair dryer back and run back to the kitchen. The smell of steaming waffles hits my nose. I grab the waffles. I then put my fingers in my mouth and a loud whistle comes out. A bounding husky is now there. Plue my dog who is the cutest little thing ever let out a yelp to signify the wanting of the waffles. I happily throw one to him. I check the clock, it read 6:35am. I ran to my front door and grabbed my back pack. I yelled good bye to Plue and locked the door behind me. Off to school. The great Fairy Tail Academy.

Ahh my school. The richest, most famous, and smartest people go there. I got a scholarship to this extraordinary school. It was in a quite town so there were no screaming fans or paparazzi. This was good since some famous people went to this school. Some of these famous people included Loke, (His real name is Leo though) Wendy Marvell the young pop-star/idol, Juvia Lockster I don't talk to her much but I do know she is a FIVE time gold medalist in the Olympics. Other people that got in were rich like Yukio, Lisanna, Levy, and Aries. There are only two people I know that got in here by scholarship and that was ME, and Erza Scarlet. Those are just people I can name off my head. I am happy since this is my home. This is the reason I have my perfect word.

I arrive at my school. It looks perfect except the odd amount off people at the info board. I want to shoo them away but I would be late. I cannot be late especially since I'm showing a new student around. I let out a sigh. This day has to be perfect. I start to walk to the masters office. I look around the lockers to see people whispering about something. I ignore them and keep walking. I arrive at the master's office. I open the door to see the master and the new student.

"Pink hair" I say out loud. I feel my eye twitch.

"IT'S NOT PINK IT'S SALMON" he replies with annoyance.

Master coughs gaining my attention. I look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't make me show him around I-it will attract to much attention and mess up my schedule" I squeak.

"Now Lucy, just because he is our new student doesn't mean you can't treat him like all the other students you've shown around" He says.

"B-but" I say.

"LUCY" Master yells.

"Sorry" I say.

Now I'm screwed. I have to show the most famous pop-star/bad boy Natsu Dragneel the school. Gah he is so famous that all the girls in the school will be following us. This will really mess up my schedule now. I mentally scream and then let out a sigh. I have to rearrange my schedule.

We walk out of Master's office. I turn around to see him glare at me I return the stare.

"You better not mess up my schedule" I mutter.

"Do you know who I am" He says

"Yeah and if you mess up my schedule I will kill" I say coldly.

He stares at me confused for a moment then his stare returns to the glare. I scoff. Ignorant asshole I think to my self. We start to walk to the cafeteria. I notice the stares from all the girls in the hallway. I feel annoyed I mean seriously their gonna mess up my schedule. We arrive to the cafeteria. I see my friends I walk over to them with pinky in tow. They see me and then they see who is behind me. They gawk for a second then look back to me.

"Hey Lucy" everyone says.

"Hi guys" I reply.

Wendy looks at Natsu and glares he returns the glare. I then realize that they were rivals since they have songs in the top ten and Natsu's has been in first while Wendy's has been in second.

"Dragneel" Wendy says.

"Marvel" Natsu replies.

"Ahem". They look at me and stop. Levy was sitting on the small cafeteria seat reading a new book. Lisanna who wasn't there which I thought was odd since she always showed up at the cafeteria before we all migrated to the roof. Loke was flirting with Aries. Yukino was day dreaming next to Wendy. I clapped my hands signaling that we should start our daily migration to the roof. They all got up and started walking except Natsu who looked at them confused the shrugged his shoulders and finally got up to follow. I lead the way to the stairs but stopped to a shrill scream. I turned to where it came from hoping it was one of Natsu's Or Loke's fan-girls. Instead of fan-girls I saw Lisanna being held by the hair and the one holding her, Flare Yukino's stepsister who love hurting us. I froze what was I supposed to do I can't mess up my schedule but Lisanna is in trouble. What do I do. I see a flash of pink and then Flare is on the ground. She was out cold. I saw Natsu standing over her his eyes full of malice.

"Natsu" Lisanna says questioningly.

"Lisanna" He says as if she was she was a goddess.

I start walking to my classroom there is no time for breakfast with friends. I her Natsu say "What is her problem". Loke says "That we don't talk about it". I feel a twinge of pain when he says that. I look and my watch and start to run to class. Screw Natsu's tour I'm gonna be late for class. I run down the hall and go by instinct to where my class room is. I bump into someone, it was the student council president Erza Scarlet. She looks at my scoffs and writes on a piece of paper. She hand me the paper. It read _Lucy Heartfilia school day detention in room 108._ I read the paper again and again but the words were the same. My schedule is ruined. All thanks to Natsu Dragneel.

I gingerly accept my fate and walk to the detention room. "I just can't believe he messed up my perfect world this is going to be on my permanent record" I think angrily. I walk in to see Flare with a ice pack and HIM. I sit in the corner by the window and look out of it. I see Lisanna and Bickslow. They sit together outside Lisanna rests her head on Bickslow's lap. Bickslow pets her head lightly. I see Lisanna come up and kiss Bickslow on the lips. I smile they started out as enemies and the became lovers. Sometimes I wish I could have a love like that. Hehe love, It's not meant for people like me but I can still dream right? I notice Natsu see this act also. He slams his hand on his desk. This draws my attention. Did he have a crush on Lisanna?

"They've been dating since spring break last year" Flare pipes up.

Natsu lays his head on his desk. I see a saddened look on his face.

"You know if you join me you can get revenge" Flare goes on.

"Shut up Flare he is having a bad day and every one know you're a whore who will hurt anything to get what she wants" I say.

I mentally slapped my self. I just talked back to one of the school she devils I'm screwed. Flare gets up and walks over to my desk. Her hand is raised up to slap me I brace my self for the pain. I wait but nothing happens. Natsu is there holding her arm Flare frozen in fear. He whispers something in her ear. Her expression turn to mild fear to horror. She pulls away and runs out of the room. I hear movement and see Natsu pulls up a chair and sits in front of of my desk.

"Why did you run after seeing Lisanna like that" He asks.

"I have a schedule to keep" I reply.

"That's stupid" He comments.

"That in not stupid I had a perfect world and you sir have ruined it" I say.

"If I ruined your perfect world why did you tell Flare off when she asked me to join her" He says back.

"Flare has enough power as it is and if you want to at least maintain a friendship with Lisanna you would want to say no" I say.

"So you care about me" He says.

I feel a blush creep onto my face.

"N-no I o-only care about my friend Lisanna's well being" I stutter.

"You're blushing" He mutters

I feel even more red than before.

"N-no I-i'm not" I manage to get out.

He grinned.

"Give in Luce I'm someone that can get you to places" He said.

In that moment I did something that I never thought I would ever do. I punched a celebrity in the face. I froze. He immediately got up and pat my head.

"You got guts Luce" He says.

I see someone walk into the room. It was . Well he finally showed up. We've been in here for like an hour.

"Sorry I'm late I got stuck in traffic" he says dully. He sees me and looks confused.

"Umm Lucy what are you doing here"?

"Lucy was just showing me around since I'm new" Natsu says quickly.

Mr. Clive believes him and Natsu walks out of the detention room holding my wrist. As we turn the corner we break into a sprint. I don't know where we are going but I follow. He stops suddenly making me bump into his back. I rub my nose.

"Where is somewhere that no one goes to" He says quietly.

"Um the library" I say confused.

He pulls me in front of him.

"Where is the library" he asks.

I start walking towards the library. He follows me. We get to the library. He runs inside with a vice grip on my wrist. We sit in the library for what seems like forever when the last bell rang.

"Bye Natsu" I say.

"Bye Luce" he replies.

"Whats with the nickname" I say.

He just looks at me and grins. I walk away feeling redder than any tomato. Gah why does he have to be so weird. I start my trek to work. I can still save my schedule. Today was just a bump but tomorrow will bet perfect like every other day. Natsu is different and he will mess up my schedule if I spend time with him. Tomorrow will be perfect.

**whooooooo I finished it three days because my computer was being an ass. any how wait till next chapter. Next chapter will be Yukino's day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukino's pov**

I woke up in my dark room. It was cold but that's what you expect when you live in an attic. I look at the clock. 4:30am. I get up and dress. My outfit was dull but that was expected of me. I was living with my step sisters Flare and Minerva. They weren't the best of siblings but hey family is family. My step father was always out on business trips and wasn't exactly that good of a parent. When he was home he would do things I would rather not think about. I want them to accept me so I must show them how hard I work then they will see me as family.

I walk down stairs to the kitchen and get the pancake mix out. Today I would make them chocolate chip pancakes with apple slices on the side. They will like this since I will make it the fanciest dish they've ever seen. Hopefully they will beat me less then usual. I will put my heart in this. I begin to make the dish. I will be accepted.

* * *

I place the dishes on the table. It smelled sweet but I won't eat it this was for my sisters. I hear them walk into the kitchen. I put on my sweetest smile.

"What is this" Minerva says.

"It's chocolate chip pancakes with apple slices on the side" I say back sweetly.

"What, are you trying to make us fat" Yells Flare.

"I was just thinking.."

"Ha, this is what you get for thinking" Yells Minerva.

I saw nothing but white. I rub my eyes and my vision returned. I look at my hands and see whipped cream. I looked up to see Minerva rush towards me. I braced my self for the pain. It pushed me back. I fell to the floor. I couldn't fight back last time I did Jiemma beat me til I was black and blue. I felt a kick to my stomach and another and another. I laid there and did nothing. I wasn't going to fight back.

I waited til she was done. They walked out of the room. I pulled myself up and walked to the bathroom. I looked at my stomach and saw a big purple bruise. I close my eyes and let out a sigh. The pain was a dull throb. I was used to this and could put up with the pain but to make sure it won't bother me I pop a couple Ibuprofen. I was okay after cleaning my face and wiping off my clothes.

I walked out of the house. I saw Minerva and Flare drive out of the garage in the Porsche. They drove off with out thinking twice meaning once again I would have to walk to school. I walked up the drive way and looked at road there were lots of skid marks. They loved to joyride in that thing. I wished that sometimes they would let me drive but that would be an impossible request. They would let me think about touch it let alone drive it.

I heard a loud roar. I look up to see Sting in his black GT mustang.

"You need a ride" He yells.

"Yeah" I sigh.

"Alright then get in" He says playfully.

I smile. He was my best friend. I loved him. He was always there for me no matter what. He would walk with me to school and talk to me. He is perfect.

"Uh Yukino you getting in" Sting asks.

I snap out of my thoughts and hop in.

"So when did you get this car" I ask.

"It was an early birthday present from my rents" He replies.

"Oh"

"So Yukino, you coming to my party"

"Of course I will"

"Great"

We drove to school in a relaxing silence. I was happy. This means I was invited but what would I wear and how would I get out. I feel the car park. Sting gets out and walks to the other side to get my door. I smile at him and say thanks. I start to walk to the cafeteria where I'll meet my friends. I walk to our table but no one was there so I just waited. I began to think about the dresses I would have to choose from. We had so many at home but Flare and Minerva would beat me if the saw me in one of their dresses. Maybe I should buy one but where would I get the money. Your savings account. Damn I can't access it without Jiemma there with me. I know I'll borrow one from Lucy she always had dresses. But what if she doesn't let me borrow one. Lucy will let you borrow one since she always helps her friends. Yea but that was before the accident.

I hear a clap and snap out of my thoughts. Well speak of the devil it was Lucy. I looked around to see everyone else. When did they get there I don't know but hey it was time to go to the roof. She began to lead the way. I noticed two things were different. First Lisanna was gone. This was odd Lisanna always eats with us. I assumed she was with Bixlow. Second there was a new person in our group. It was Natsu Dragneel. I did a double take. Wait Natsu Dragneel was in out group. I looked at him with curiosity. He saw me stare and glared at me. I shrugged it off. We kept walking when a scream came out of nowhere.

I looked to see my stepsister Flare holding her by the hair. I was shocked. I look at Lucy who was frozen. I didn't see any signs of a panic attack by I stepped towards her just to be safe. I stopped to see Minerva with her watch. What? She was slipping back on to her wrist. Minerva started to walk away slowly trying not to make noise. I pipe up to say something but was cut off by a thud. I see Flare out cold and Natsu and Lisanna having a _ohmygodIhaven'tseenyouinforever_ moment. I hear running and see Lucy running down the hall. She was at full speed.

"What's her problem" Natsu asks

"We don't talk about it" Loke replies.

I was about to call her name out to tell her Minerva messed with her watch but she was already gone. I take out my phone and check the time. It wasn't class time yet we still had a good thirty minutes. I close my phone and walk to Lisanna. She was hurt pretty bad so I decide to walk her to the nurse's office. We get there and see it empty. I place Lisanna on a cot and ask if she needs anything.

"No Yukino but thanks I really appreciate it" Lisanna says softly.

"Oh ok the nurse should be here soon" I say with a mix of emotions.

I turn to head back to class. I felt Lisanna grab my hand.

"Yukino they wanted me to give this to you, I didn't read it" She says before drifting to sleep.

I look at what she handed to me. It was a note. I open the note and read it's contains.

_Tisk Tisk Yukino_ _you've been a bad girl. Sting is not yours he's ours so stop talking to him or else we will tell daddy dearest of all the naughty things you've done. You will stop talking to Sting and you better not show up at his party unless you want the school to see you in red._

_P.S. We have your diary._

I feel the tears trickle down my face. This was to far they read my diary and are going to stop me from seeing Sting at his party. I walk out of the nurse's room ignoring Lisanna's pleas to make me tell what is going on. I walk into the girls bathroom and go into a stall. I sit there for the entire school day waiting for it to end. I walk out of the stall after the final bell rings. I walk home preparing for what ever they throw at me. I will go to that party.

**Yay chapter two is up. So if you haven't realized I'm taking the Disney princess themes and stretching the out. Any how NEXT: Levy's day. I bet you can guess what princess theme I'm gonna use there ;D. BTW updates will be weird since I have a busy schedule as of now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own fairy tail or these fairy tales I'm ****Mentioning. (But seriously read the original fairy tales especially if you like realism.) (To an extent.)**

**Levy's POV**

I heard my alarm go off. I looked at the clock. 5:00am I stayed up all night reading again. I grabbed my uniform off my dresser and walk to my bathroom. I throw my clothes in to the hamper and slip into my uniform. I grab my hair brush and start to pull the blue knots apart. I feel drowsy so I head down stairs to get my self some coffee. I wake up slightly to the smell of the brewing drink but it won't help as much as drinking it.

I decide to read until the mix is done. This book was a collection of fairy tales. I was on beauty and the beast. I finished The princess and the frog and Cinderella. I was at the part where Belle's father walks into the castle to seek shelter. He was going to get presents for his three daughters and finds a rose for Belle. He pick a rose and turns around to see the beast. I was pretty good. These fairy tales were the "originals" so I decided to give them a try. I was pretty surprised about the original princess and the frog. The princess broke the spell by throwing the frog against a wall. Well beggars can't be choosers.

I look up to see the coffee done. I place my book down and grab a cup. I love coffee and this morning my love deepened for the caffeinated drink. The energy was a needed boost. Last night took it's toll. I felt awake. After drinking several cups of coffee I packed my back pack and headed to school.

I walked to school with a bounce in my step. Today the sun was shining the were birds chirping and this was a really good book. I really wasn't the into fairy tails but this was good. This was different. I loved different. That got me thinking of Lu's book. I wondered if she was writing it still. I don't think so ever since she started that weird schedule thing. It was making her seem so much more distant now. I really wanted the old Lu-chan back. She was so much better then. I was right at the school gates as I snapped out of my thoughts. I saw Loke and Aries walking so I decided to join them.

"Hi guys" I said happily.

"Oh hey Levy" Loke replied.

We didn't talk after that. We walked into the cafeteria and sat by Yukino who seemed to be lost in thought. I didn't bother her and started to read my book again. Belle really didn't like the beast that much but loved him like a friend. I thought it was funny that the beast kept trying anyways. He was a silly creature. This was an odd tale. Well I guess love was an odd thing. I looked up to see Lu-chan. She was kinda angry. I saw someone behind her. It was the Natsu Dragneel. I almost threw up. Why was someone that famous here. Did get dare to hangout with us or something. I shoved my face back into my book. We had famous people come to our school before but one on his level was crazy. Gah focus Levy.

I guess I was too distracted by the presence of a big celebrity to notice that Lisanna was gone. I realized that she was gone when we got up to go to the roof. I followed behind every one still reading my book. I was pulled out of my reading trance to by a scream. I looked to where it came from to see Lisanna being beaten by Flare. She was hurt pretty bad. I didn't know what to do. I opened my mouth to say something but a flash of pink stopped me. It was Natsu. HE. PUNCHED. FLARE. I gasped. Natsu Dragneel punched a girl.

Flare was out cold. I walked over to Lisanna, but I stopped since Lisanna and Natsu were having a moment. I stood there confused did Natsu and Lisanna know each other. I snapped out of my thoughts to the sound of heavy foot falls. I saw Lucy running down the hall. She was going pretty fast.

"Whats her problem" Says Natsu.

"We don't talk about it" Replies Loke.

Natsu scoffs. I look to Lisanna. Yukino was taking her to the nurse's office. I stand there trying to wrap my head around what just happened. So Natsu and Lisanna know each other, Lucy most likely has a crush on Natsu and that is why she ran off, Flare is definitely will be scared of Natsu now, and Erza was coming down the hallway and she looks furious. Wait what!

I look to see Erza walk up to Natsu and writes him a note, she also writes a note and sticks it on Flares head. She walks away just as quickly as she came. I sneak off to the library. I always spend my days at the library. I already know what they teach at this stupid school anyways. I haven't read all the books here so I might as well try. I walk to the fantasy bookshelf. I close my eyes and choose at random. I grab a book I pull the book out. It's _**Aladdin**_ wow I haven't read this in a while so I decide to start from the beginning.

I found a comfy nook in the bay window and lay there. The sun warming me up. I open the book and just as I start to read I hear a book fall. I close the book and sigh.

"What do you want Gajeel" I say.

"How'd you know it was me shrimp" He replies.

"You always come to library to see me"

"Well yea"

"I want some quality time with my friend _**Aladdin, **_ok?"

"Listen shrimp I need tutoring and your the smartest kid in the school and I know people"

"I don't care if you the scariest kid in the school I want my quality time with my book"'

"Damn it shrimp I wasn't fucking asking I was telling"

"I've had it up to here with you bothering me"

"what did you say"

"I said NO"

"Wha-"

I hear the door swing open. I feel a hand cover my mouth. I know it Gajeel. I pull at his hand hoping I can pry it of my mouth. It wouldn't budge at first but it when I pulled at it but after the second time he moved his hand. We sneak to a bookshelf and pull out a couple of books to see who there. It was Natsu and Lu-chan. I gawked at the odd sight in front of me. They sat there in silence. It was pretty awkward sitting there and watching them so I grabbed Gajeel and dragged him to the other side of the library.

"Levy I have decided to strike a deal with you"

"Wow it's smart enough to start a deal with me"

"Well I thought maybe you could teach me if I read a book that you choose"

"A book of my choosing"

"What?"

"Ok deal"

"You have to read this book of original fairy tales" I pull out the book I was reading and put it in his hands.

"But"

"No buts it was a book of my choosing"

I hear him grumble off angry that I gave him a hard book. I snicker. _I will win this bet._

* * *

**Hey I updated early wow this is great. So you guys like it so far well next chapter will be (Drum roll please)**

**A****ries it will be good so don't worry it will be a big surprise for Aries story. :D**

**P.S. I love your reviews they make me happy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aries POV:**

Where am I?

What is this place?

Why am I here?

I open my eyes to wild colors. The colors ranged from soft pinks to electric blues. I push myself up. I was on some alien planet. At least I think so. I look around. I saw Lucy she was wearing a playbunny outfit. She was looking at her watch mumbling something. I ran up to her.

"Lucy" I yell.

"Oh my i'm late" She yells.

She runs off. A cloud of dust left in her wake. I open my mouth to call out but the words don't come out. I close my eyes and let out a sigh. She runs pretty fast in heels. I guess I have to find someone else. I walk on the trail Lucy ran away on. Hopefully there is someone that can get me out of here. I look at the scenery of the trail. The plants were interesting. Some looked like flowers and the colors of the flowers ranged from lime to ballerina pink. Others were bushes and trees from all sorts of places. I was hopelessly lost. The forest became thicker and scarier. The trees became distorted and it was almost pitch black. I had very limited visibility.

"Are you lost" a voice cooed.

I turned around and saw two glowing eyes. I stepped back and it flashed a wide smile. It walked closer to me.

"No I am not lost" I said as bravely as I could.

"You're lying" He replied lazily.

"N-No i'm not" I stutter.

"I guess you're looking for that playbunny"

"Yes I am"

"To bad she's mine you can't have her" I notice he sounds very possessive of Lucy.

"If she is your's then what is her name"

"I-it's Um"

"Ha you don't know her name"

I felt intense heat all around me. Them face pulled back. A beam of light shined down by my foot. Then another, and another, and another. I look up to see the sky. I also see a dragon. Wait a dragon! The thing I was talking to was a dragon! The world began to twist and turn as he unravels his serpentine body. I felt a sudden gust of air. I watch as he fades away into the sky. I gawk. I finally get my barrings and look around the trees were burned badly. The ground scorched. The black ground captivated me. Did the dragon do this. I shift back a couple steps. The land around me was a wasteland. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I did not know why. Maybe because of the destruction or maybe because i'm lost. I held my breath to stop the urge to cry.

I walk down the remains of the path. The scorch marks stained the place so perfectly almost as if it was supposed to be this way. I hated this destruction. I decide to look up at the sky. The sky was mostly blue but the colors of night began to peer over the horizon. The clouds became purple and orange cotton it the sky. I smiled, the sky was so beautiful. It made me happy again.

I walked while looking at the sky. I didn't realize that I had stumbled into the forest again until I tripped on a log. I fell on my face. I shot up and grabbed my nose. It hurt like h-e-double hockey sticks. I sat on the log. I was to focused on my pain to notice something from the bushes. I look to where the noise was coming from. I look to see Gemini. They were my younger cousins. I cock my head.

**"W****e**** are going to tell you a story".**

I had no time to respond as they started their story.

**"Once upon a time there was a girl. She was sweet and kind. All of her friends loved her. She loved and trusted her friends. She got good grades and always smiled. She met her first friend in kindergarten. He was a lion. He always helped her. She cared for her lion very much. When ever someone tried to hurt the girl the lion would protect her. One day the girl had to leave the lion. She had to go to first grade. There she meet an angel. But the girl was fooled by the angel and she turned into a devil. She was beaten until second grade. She saw the lion but he had a new friend. She was a true angel. She had many friends. She was friends with The lion, The Mermaid, The Bull, The Maid, And The Hair Dresser. At first the girl was to scared to approach her. But then the girl finally did. She brought with her The Twins, and The Sand Boy. The girl joined the Angel and she became a Lamb.**

"Hey, that isn't a story about a girl it's about me and how I met Lucy and lost Loke for awhile" I yell.

Gemini step back. They grinned.

"The Lion will come soon to wake you" They said in unison. I was confused. What is going on. I'm sleeping? Gemini walked backwards into some bushes. I chase after the two but when I got to the other side of the bushes they were gone. I fell on my knees and screamed angrily. I look in front of me and see a bottle. It was a water bottle. I did feel a little thirsty so I walked up to the bottle. There was a little tag on the bottle. It read _drink me_. I shrug this place was already pretty crazy so I guess free water is the most normal thing here. I open the bottle and take a swig.

The world around me became smaller. I saw the bottle smile. It spoke but I couldn't hear it. I think it said "A gift from the king" or something along those lines.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and extra sorry for the not updating on time. Please forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Shout out to **sarara1.8 **you are correct Lucy is Tiana for this story. Now I know Alice isn't a princess but who is Aries to the people on the out side. Well find out who Erza is in the next chapter. And as always :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moo, Agirl1107 still doesn't own fairy tail or me ~Taurus **

* * *

ERZA'S POV:

I hate waking up in the morning. I am at my worst in the mornings. My guard is down; I hate it. My hair is a mess. I get up to feel my shirt fall down to my thighs and sigh. My pants were missing. I look to the bed to see them in my covers. Grabbing them quickly, I slip them on. My room was too cold in the mornings and too hot at night. I felt the temperature drop right after that thought. I rush to get ready for school. Luckily, I beat out my neighbors for the hot water, so my shower is a nice temperature. My day was going surprisingly good.

Hopping out of the shower, I find my body is steaming. I grab my towel and dry off. I dress in an appropriate outfit for the captain of the soccer, powder puff, tennis, swim, lacrosse, M.M.A., archery, and many other teams. Did I also mention that I was student council president? I guess I could call myself a workaholic. I just want my college application to look good. That is why I accepted a sports scholarship from F.T.A., unlike that Lucy chick who got in by her grades. She always gets top score during the exams. I swear, she is a robot. She has a creepy following. I believe they call themselves the I Love Lucy club. It has at least thirty people in it. I'm glad I don't have a creepy following...

...

_"All hail Erza, for she is superior."_

...

I sneeze right after that thought. Hmm, is someone talking about me? I shrug it off. It was probably my imagination. I head out the door and into the garage where my beautiful, red Porsche is waiting to be driven. I open her door and slip in. Pushing the key into the ignition and I start the beauty. She purrs like a kitten. I pull her out and start to drive to fairy tail academy. The traffic was mild but doable. I arrive at school early.

Once I'm there, I notice paparazzi and walk their way to see what is going on. I jump on a branch of a tree to see over the paparazzi. I see a boy with pink hair standing next to Master. Immediately, I recognize the boy he was Natsu Dragneel. He was all over the tabloids. I watch in awe until... WAIT he is known for being a bad boy. He is going to cause trouble. I cannot let him do that.

I jump down from my branch and go to Master's office. I walk quickly. Why? Because I felt like I was being watched. I arrive at Master's office. Slipping into his office, I sit in a chair. I wait for a while. Master finally arrives and has the firebrand in tow. I glare at him. He notices my glare and steps back. I smile smugly at my small victory. Master nods for Natsu Dragneel to wait outside the office.

"So, Master, why did you let him come to our school?"

"He is misguided and needs a home."

"But, he will stir up this school even more than usual."

"I understand that Erza, but he needs Fairy Tail."

"Why?"

"He's looking for his birth parent; He was an orphan, Erza"

I pause. "Just don't let him stir up trouble."

I turn and walk out the door. I look in the doorway to see him. He scowls at me and I return the face. I walk to my office. Yes, I had an office. It was because I practically run this school. I keep students in line, I coach the sports teams here, I teach three classes before and after school, and nothing was going to stop me. I slow down and look at my watch. 7:10

I have to be at the student council room at 7:15. I rush to my meeting. I can't believe I got lost in thought. I need to focus. I feel something slam into me. Blonde hair. I realize it is Lucy Heartfillia. I write her up for detention. She is going to make me late. I then place it in her hand and rush off. I am going to be late and today was the day that I was going to learn what sport gets you into college, especially my dream college Fiore University.

I turn the hallway, and I freeze in anger. Natsu Dragneel was standing over a female and smiling. The female was known as Flare, and she was limp with a black eye. She was hurt. I run and punch Natsu in the gut. I knew he was trouble, but Master was pretty sure about this one. I smirk. I was right. I chuckle darkly.

"ERZA!" screams a male voice.

I turn around to see Loke.

"He was protecting a friend," he yells.

I stop and gawk. I slap my head. My happy bliss was destroyed in mere seconds. I write two detention passes and walk to my meeting room quickly too embarrassed to say any thing.

I sit and zone out thinking of an apology to say to everyone after school. I snap out of this thought after I heard a voice say, "And now for the sport that will most likely get you into university, and it is... Sword fighting." I freeze. But sword fighting is a guy's-only sport. I need to get that sport to get into University. I sigh and try to think of an idea. I will get that on my resume. But how?

I begin to think deeply of my problem. What to do? Then the idea hit me. What if I dress like a guy! It's perfect but what would be my name? Aw who care I'll get that sport and ace. **I will get that on my resume.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for not updating sooner. I had a lot of crazy stuff going on and after all of that my computer broke.**

* * *

**Juvia's Pov **

Juvia has a secret. Juvia saved Gray-sama. He was practicing swimming alone like he always does and hit his head. Juvia know this because Juvia always watches his practices. Juvia is a life guard so she jumped in immediately to save him. He was unconscious so Juvia did... did.. mouth to mouth. Another girl had come to the pool to see what was going on but Juvia hadn't noticed her presence. Gray-sama was waking up. Juvia was so embarrassed that she hid behind the bleachers. The girl approached MY BELOVED Gray-sama and said things that Juvia couldn't make out. The ran out of the pool area and Gray-sama called for her not me! Juvia didn't realise this sooner but Gray-sama was nude. Even thinking about this now make me blush. Juvia has to show Gray-sama that it was Juvia that saved him not the blonde bimbo love rival. This was the thought that started everything.

Juvia was talking to her friend Gajeel whom by the way isn't that bad if you get to know him he is really blunt but at least he is honest. I guess...

"So what are you up to Juvia"

"Juvia needs know about a blonde girl"

"Juvia there are tons of blondes in this school"

"She has very big boobs and brown eyes"

"Oh Lucy"

"You know her?"

"No Levy does though"

"Oh Levy"

"Hey why do you want to know everything about Lucy"

"Juvia has her reasons"

"Fine I know that you can keep a mouth shut if you have to"

He walked away after that but Gajeel will have the info in my locker by this afternoon. Juvia carries on with her day until she hears gossip in the girls bathroom.

"Did you hear?"

"What"

"Lucy Heartfilia is messing around with Natsu Dragneel"

"Really I heard Natsu kissed her"

"Yea right"

"Natsu is a bad boy why would he want some weird neat freak like Lucy"

"Yea that bitch has it coming to her"

The girls left the bathroom after that. Is Lucy in love with Natsu Dragneel... If she was then why did she talk to Gray-sama... Unless she is cheating on Natsu Gaaahhhh. It's a crazy love triangle. Juvia needs to calm down and think what would Mavis do. As Juvia walks out of the bathroom she sees Gray with a girl but juvia has never seen this girl? She is small and has blue hair. She smiles at him and talks to him. Could she be another love rival?

Juvia needs a break. The rest of my day was not worth mentioning, unless you like math and world history. I open my locker to find a package. The package had much about Miss Heartfilia.

* * *

_Juvia! a familiar voice screamed. Gray-sama! Juvia screams back. I reach my hand out but it's not able to reach. His eye look at me sadly as he falls to his death._

I wake in a cold sweat. Juvia calms down and relaxes.

"It was all just a weird dream" I look at Lucy's documents and think _I will show Gray-sama that I rescued him._

* * *

**I'm sorry it's not much. My grove will come back soon sooooo just you wait guys**


	7. Chapter 7

Still cannot **own** fairy tail

* * *

**Wendy's pov**

I heard my rival was coming to my school today his name Natsu Dragneel. I dressed to outdo him. He was my number one rival in **work.** My work well I'm a pop star. My fame is starting to spread. So I need to be more famous then Natsu then I will be the top pop star. Just you wait Dragneel.

I pulled up in my limo. I walk in slowly basking in my followers taking their pictures.I meet up with Loke, Aries, and Levy in the hall. We walk to the cafeteria and promptly sit next to Yukino. Levy starts to read her book. Loke starts to flirt with Aries. I start to blank out when I see Lucy, I started to smile when I saw my rival. I feel my lips make a prompt turn in the opposite direction. I scowl and glare at Natsu he notices and returns the favor.

Lucy sits down. "Dragneel" I growl. "Marvel" He replies. "Ahem" Lucy mutters.

I shut my mouth and just sit and glare at Natsu. He glares back. I try to hold back the laughter. I keep telling myself he is my rival but the truth is he my cousin. I take a closer look at him and can tell he is doing the same thing. I hear a sudden clap of hands and I get up. Time to go to the roof. I begin to walk with the rest. Natsu looks dumbfounded. I ignore him for the sake of our reputations. I was in the back of the group. Levy didn't notice me since she had her face planted in the book.

I hear a scream. I see Lisanna. I gawk at my friend being beaten by flare. I notice a flash of pink and realize it was Natsu. I began to remember his and Lisanna's past. It flashes in front of my eyes him and Lisanna's first hug, their first kiss, their first cat. I feel my heart stop when was the last time I was with my cat Charlie. I back away and begin running away after about two halls I bump into someone. It was Romeo he looked at me and smiled. I freeze.

"Hi Wendy" He says. I stutter and manage to say hi.

He was my childhood friend. I blush he was going to be my first kiss, my first hug, my first love...

**Meanwhile...** (No P.O.V.)

* * *

Boy you must ruin Wendy Marvels reputation do you understand.

Yes.

Good.

I had a mission. I was sent by the "Evil Queen" to destroy Wendy Marvels reputation. I am the hunter of this story. And Wendy well she is the fairest of them all.

* * *

"Wendy I haven't seen you in forever what happened?" Romeo asked.

"Fame that is what happened" I reply sarcastically.

We walk to class together. I want to hold his hand but I restrain myself. **I just want a happy ending.**

* * *

Sorry It's short so are you ready for all the drama that is to come...


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

After the most unplanned day at school all year I began to walk to Miss Rose. It was a flower shop I worked for. The flower shop had a good pay and would give me free flowers. I loved it there. Since no holidays were coming up the shop wasn't that busy. I waited for Levy to show up but she usually end up late. The bell to the store rang and a plum woman came in. She wore a purple dress and a giant matching hat.

"Hello mam how may I help you" I said with a smile. She looked at me and scoffed. I was getting annoyed but I kept my smile. She was looking through some of our more expensive flowers. My phone began to ring. I looked to see who it was. The caller I.D. read Loke. I picked it up.

_"Lucy I have some really bad news"_ His voice was hoarse and shaky.

_"What is it"_

_"Aries she... she... SHE WAS HIT BY A BUS"_

My heart stopped. The tears spilled down on my cheeks. I dropped my phone and fell to the floor I began shaking uncontrollably as the memories flooded back. I started screaming. The car tires screeching, the bodies, the fire. Then it all went black.

I woke up in a hospital bed. My eyes tried to adjust to the florescent lights. I hear voices faintly talking they sounded distant. ...Worst...attack...needs...patient... responsive...call...no...awake...

I lay still waiting for the world to come back to me. My vision was smudged. I saw people hovering over me. I push myself up they focus on me. Levy was looking distraught while Wendy looked haggard. Loke looked at my bed and then the one next to me. I turn to see Aries. I slowly pull myself off the bed. I ignore their pleas to go back to bed. I walk to Aries bed and fall to my knees. "Why" I mumble.

I sit the on my knees for what seems like forever when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Lucy I'm sorry I didn't think you would have an attack" Loke said. I turn around and say "It's ok I thought I got over it already". Loke didn't look satisfied with my answer. I press the nurse button on my bed and a nurse come to see what wrong. I tell her I need to get home. She says I need to stay the night but I brush it off. My friends watch with out a word.

When I convinced the hospital to release me I said goodbye to my friends and walked home. As I opened the door Plue jumped on me and I welcome the surprise. I look at the mail to see Sting's birthday party Invite. I pin it to my fridge and make some chicken soup. I watch a Rom-com. I fell asleep right in the middle. I open my eyes to my dreamland.

I see a beautiful kingdom erupt into flames. People running and men fighting a dark figure. He has jet black hair bloody red eyes and he is waving a book. The men step back in what seems like terror. A demon like figure walks slowly behind him. He had pink hair... My eyes shoot open.

Light invades my vision. I block the light with my hands. I turn to see my clock. 9:56... Hmm I usually wake up at 6:00. I lay back down. My eyes shoot open. I was going to be late.. NO I am **LATE**.

I dress as fast as I can and run out the door. I run and keep running to school. I reach to gates to see them closed. I begin to try to climb them and end up falling on my ass multiple times. "You gotta be fucking kidding me" I yell.I start to kick the gate. "Um what are you doing" a familiar voice asked. "Trying to get in to this stupid school, what does it look I'm doing" I reply annoyed. "You do know it's Saturday" says the voice. It stop and look at my phone. 10:23 Saturday. "YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME" I scream. The voice chuckles. I turn around to see whom I've been talking to.

NATSU DRAGNEEL. I begin to walk away when he grabs my shoulders. I turn around to see him with a serious look on his face. I can't help but look into his eyes that for some odd reason reminded me of flames. "Luce I need your help" He says. "With what I ask" I say. He picks me up and over his shoulder. "Pinky you better put me down" I screech with flailing. "No and stop flailing you already heavy enough as it is" He states casually.

With this comment Natsu Dragneel knew he was fucked. I grab his right leg and flip him. I was now straddling him and strangling him. He grabs me and pins me my hands held behind my back. He doesn't let go. "What I was trying to say is could you give a tour around town?" He asks. I practically died right then and there. "You have to be fucking kidding me"

I guessing he took that as a yes and threw me in the back of his limo. I spent the entire ride glaring at him. He glared right back at me. When we stopped the driver opened the door. We walked outside, We were at town square. I pushed him out of my way and was first well that is what I thought until he grabbed my shirt and pulled me back and started walking. I grab his stupid hair and pull him back. We begin to fight like children. During the fight my eyes met his and it was different than before almost like a child's gaze. I brushed it off and jumped out first he hopped out halfheartedly. I won...

He walked to catch up with me. We walked in silence. I came upon my favorite restaurant. 8-Island on of the best places in town. I was hungry so I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. The chief recognized me first and the Natsu. "Whoa Little Lucy brought a man to my restaurant" he said sarcastically. "Not just any man Natsu Dragneel" he went on. "It's not like that this "Fine Gentleman" made me show him around town but I got hungry so since I'm so nice I took this undeserving boy to your restaurant" I say. The chief chuckles and shows us to one of the best tables.

"Do you know that guy" Natsu asked confused. I sigh "Yes he is one of my fathers old friends" Natsu looks deep in thought, his eyes begin to focus. "You have a dad could I meet him" He asks. "NO" I say. "Why?"

"Because my father is dead and so is my mother" My eyes start to tear up slightly but I suck it up. Like I was going to cry in front of Pinky. He looked sympathetic but I didn't care his sympathy was needed. "Oh" he says emptily. our food is set on our table. I fill the hole that reopened in my heart with food. We eat and eat when I hear a yowl. Natsu looks away nervously. I stare at his stomach. It was moving. He crosses his arms over his stomach. I glare at him. "What are you hiding" I growl.

He ignores me. I slam my hand on the table. He jumps in surprise. The thing in his shirt falls out. It was a blue cat. I gawked at him. He snatches the kitten in his arms. "Who is that" I ask. Natsu looks at me strangely. "What" I ask. "Why did you ask who Happy is" He says confused. "Well he is you pet and pet have names" I say. "Happy isn't a pet he is family" He says annoyed. "We have to get out of here" I whisper. "Why" asks Natsu. "Pets aren't allowed in here" I say. "Happy is not a pet he is family" He growls. I grab my wallet place a hundred dollar bill on the table and run out.

Natsu and I run until we can't breath well more like I couldn't breath. "Where to next" Natsu asks. I glare at him for a minute until I notice a man with a camera is spotted out of the corner of my eye. "Paparazzi" Natsu mutters. I try to turn my back but they multiplied. "We need to hide" Natsu says. I try to find the street sign. Ha Dewmoore st It had the costume shop. I grab Natsu and run toward the alley they follow I wasn't running fast enough so Natsu picked me up.

I was being carried for the second time today. He found a fire escape and jumped up like a monkey and climbed to the roof. He set me down ask passed out. I see happy sitting on his chest smiling slyly. I don't know why but I felt like the cat was mocking me. I see the entrance to the roof so I grab Natsu by the legs and drag him to the door and down the steps. I was dumbfounded to see a multitude of costumes.

Natsu choose this moment to wake up. He was as dumbfounded as me. We had some how ended up at the costume shop. Natsu began looking though the costumes I sat there Happy next to me Natsu handed me and out fit and wig as he dyed Happy's hair black. I don't know why but I immediately change into it with out thinking. I pick up happy and put him into my arms. Natsu grabs my hand and walks me out the store. I realize his outfit was a creepy master like outfit called the Everlue. I was in a maid outfit that was showing way to much skin.

We walked together and got a lot of different stares. We walked right past the paparazzi and they didn't notice a thing. I walked toward my house with out thinking. Natsu blindly followed. "I have to eat dinner now good by" I said sweetly. He looked dumbfounded and said "But I can't go to my place I already missed curfew". "I don't care that is your own damn fault" "But Luce I'm hungry and animals aren't allowed in there". I reluctantly let him come over. "You better not try anything Dragneel"I muttered.

**I _wish_ I had my schedule back.**

* * *

**So sorry for not updating sooner being smart means lots of homework in high school. Sooooo what do you guys think :P**


End file.
